rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Mysteria Academy
Declaration Period: Starting Jul. 1st, 2013 First Half Period (ET): 9 PM Jul. 2nd, 2013 to 10 PM Jul. 7th, 2013 Second Half Period (ET): 11 PM Jul. 7th, 2013 to 10 PM Jul. 11th, 2013 Story The venerable Mysteria Academy of Magic. On most days, renowned instructors would be teaching magic to classrooms full of prodigies. But today is not most days. A student prank has torn open the door that separates this dimension from the Dark Realm. Abominations from beyond, freed from the shackles of their chaos prisons, are relentlessly assaulting the academy. Grea, the lonesome dragon, stands up and vows to restore order to the hallowed halls she once walked at Anne's side... How to Play This Event ;Stop bosses to get items! :Fight beside your favorite teammate! :Free Mysteria Academy! ;Collect loot :Get items! More About Teammates ;Caution *Choose one of the characters above, and she will help you through the event. *When you battle a raid boss, your teammate gains EXP. Once she gains enough, she will level up. She may also perform a backup attack during raid boss battles *Each time your teammate levels up, you'll get a reward and the backup attacks they perform in raid boss battles will get stronger. *This setting is only effective during the event. Daily Event Bonus Fruit baskets and odd cubes are available for free on the Event screen once every day. *'Fruit baskets' recover the AP used to attack raid bosses. *'Odd cubes' can be exchanged for special rewards. *The daily event bonus can be claimed once every 24 hours, starting from 6 AM (ET). Cards with Special Event Skills |'by 15x to 25x!' | |'by 10x to 15x!' |- | |'by 7x to 12x!' | |'by 3x to 6x!' |- | |'by 3x to 6x!' | |'by 1.5x to 3x!' |} ;These cards have event skills that take effect against raid bosses in Mysteria Academy! The skills are especially effective in this event. :To make a card's skill effect a strong as possible, evolve eight copies of the card together, then raise the skill level to 10. :Details of the event are subject to change without notice. Special Cards from Questing | | |- | | | |} Exchange Odd Cubes & Chaos Orbs *There are two types of rewards: mystery box presents and unlimited presents. Mystery box presents are limited in number. That means that the more you draw, the more likely you are to get good rewards. Unlimited presents, however, always have the same drop rate no matter how many you draw. *When you exchange odd cubes, you may get either mystery box presents or unlimited ones. *However, when you exchange chaos orbs, you'll always get mystery box presents. *Covetous Witch, and Grea of Mysteria are not included in the box at first. They are added after you refill it. ;Refilling the Box :Fill the conditions written for each box to refill it with the contents of the next box until you reach Box 5. After that, you can continue to refill Box 5. Box 1 Hanna of Mysteria Box 2 Hanna of Mysteria Box 3 Hanna of Mysteria Box 4 Covetous Witch Category:Events